Violet Vance
Violet Vance is a main character in Rewritten. Her character was phased out as the series progressed, and she had the lowest amount of appearances of any main character in the first season. She later reappeared as a guest character in Justice and Contact. In terms of the series narrative, Violet is a pet store clerk in Dreamland but a resident of the Gardens; she is also a friend of Doctor, Clerk Clara, and Piggy Pie. Appearances ''Rewritten'' Violet Vance made her first appearance in "Genesis" when she was helping with the reforestation and wildlife conservation efforts in the Erut Nevda jungles in Fantasyland, the world beyond Toontown. She swore she saw a purple duck waddling, an allusion to her true Toon appearance. She later appeared at dinner with her friends. In "The Last Laff," she was with Piggy Pie at work at the Dreamland Pet Shop when the climate shift occurred. She saw the sun rise for the first time over Dreamland. Once the evacuation order was given, Violet stopped going to work at the Pet Shop, especially when owners kept bringing their Doodles in to be euthanized to prevent them from an uncertain fate during the evacuation. In "Doomsday," she purchased a bicycle from her friend and shopkeeper, Soggy Bottom, and agreed to walk with her during the evacuation, as she was alone. Soggy's building was taken over by an Ambulance Chaser Lawbot at the start of the Cog invasion and Violet watched in horror as the rest of the street was consumed by grey. She retreated into the Playground with Soggy and both were hiding in the maze when the Cogs invaded the playground and the Exodus began in "Rain." She returned with the rest of the Toons three years later in "Irenic" and reunited with her friends. In "Cogs Can't Take a Joke," Violet, Doctor, and Piggy Pie enlisted in the Toon Resistance and began Gag training. In "Evil Incarnate (Part 1)," Doctor, Piggy Pie, and Violet are selected for a reconaissance mission to Chipper Acres to find Dr. Molecule. The mission occurs in "Evil Incarnate (Part 2)" and they discover Adam Molecule's cabin, his journal, a secret underground bunker, and eventually his body. In "The Blizzard Wizards," Doctor, Piggy Pie, Violet, and other Toon Resistance members discovered Sellbot Headquarters and witnessed the return of the Cogs after nearly half a year of hiding. In "Sack of the Sellbots," Violet was part of the eight-person Toon Resistance team, along with Eileen Irenic, Constance Miller, Piggy Pie, Doctor, Tori Dorrance, Dr. Hyla Sensitive, and Horace Calves, who first stormed Sellbot Headquarters and defeated the Sellbot Vice President. The team successfully recovered the kidnapped Detective Lima and Dr. Kilo Byte. Violet returned to Sellbot HQ to fight the VP in "Six Little Pigs" after Soggy Bottom was kidnapped. The team rescued Soggy. After the VP battle, Violet's Resistance activity began to wane. She stopped fighting all day with Piggy Pie and Doctor and resumed her full-time job at the pet shop in "Doctor Who?." Though reluctant, Violet was content with her decision. She did not appear for the rest of the season. ''Justice'' Violet reappared as a guest in "Voice to the Chorus" when she was invited to Piggy Pie's Election Night party. Violet personally voted for Constance Miller for Mayor, Aleck Harding for Deputy, and Professor Chortle for Council. This was the first time in a while that Violet and Piggy Pie had reunited. Violet returned in "By a Preponderance" when she was called by Piggy Pie to reunite with Soggy Bottom upon her being cured of her Togness. Despite the raging battles outside, Violet insisted her place was with her friend. ''Contact'' Violet made a brief appearance in "They Came From the North" when she watched as Doctor and Smokey Joe underwent major surgery to restore their toonity. Character Namesake Violet is based on a friend of the author who also plays Toontown; her name is Vivien. When she created her Toon, her name was rejected so she went by Purple Duck; hence the creation of the name Violet. The surname is derived from Vivian Vance, who shares a first name with the character's inspiration. Trivia *In the alternate Fantasyland world, Violet is a wildlife conservatist. *The Toon on whom Violet is based eventually got the name Teva approved. *Violet's cast status was downgraded halfway through the first season. She did not appear in any large capacity in the second season. Category:Main Characters Category:Rewritten Characters Category:Characters Category:Ducks Category:Justice Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Contact Characters